Nothing is Perfect
by OldWorldWriter
Summary: Eddy and Double-D have a relationship, but Marie knows that all is not well, so she decides to save Double-D. But Eddy will stop at nothing. Sucky summary, good story. Heavy YAOI in the first chapter. Strong language and lots of sex. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

-1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ed, Edd N' Eddy...WISH I DID THOUGH. But nope, they belong to Danny Antonucci.

Chapter I

Eddy rolled over in the nice double bed that was qaintly in the middle of the bedroom. He opened his eyes to the grey window to the side of the wall. Rubbing them, he stretched out his arms and then scratched his lower side. He looked over to the over part of the bed, but found it nicely made and no one in it. He shook his head, then scooted up and sat against the headboard.

Almost on the dot, the door opened and his happy homemaker came through the door, with a tray of breakfast. This little housewife, was none other then, Eddward or Double-D. "Greetings, and good morning, Eddy," he sounded off the morning salutation. Eddy smiled at Double-D and replied, "Mornin' sockhead."

Double-D, wearing a pink silk robe, came up into the room and placed the tray in front of Eddy. The plate had an array of neatly placed eggs, over-easy, crispy bacon, and a heart shaped pancake. Of course, there was a cup of coffee and a large napkin under the plate.

Eddy beamed at the food and then said, "Gee, thanks Double-D."

Double-D, blushing hot pink at this acceptance of his time-consuming cookery, leaned in and gave Eddy his mandatory good-morning kiss on his lips. Eddy, loving it when he did that, moved his mouth around in an effort to get Double-D hot. But, Double-D pulled away from him and moved his finger in a 'No-No' figure, "You can't have dessert before breakfast."

Eddy, rolling his eyes, stuffed a fork of eggs into his mouth and then said, "Why do you torture me like this, Double-Dearest?"  
Double-D, loving his little nickname, wiped Eddy's chest off of the syrup that had gotten on it. Eddy, grabbed Double-D's hand and then said, "No...lick it off me."

Double-D looked at him, then said, "But Eddy, its unsanitary and, if my memory serves me right, I already gave you use of my tongue last night."

Eddy pulled Double-D's hand up to his mouth and kissed the finger's lightly, savoring the cleanest skin he'd every tasted. Double-D, melting at this charming notion of his lover's want, gave in. He moved the tray to the nightstand by the bed and crawled ontop of Eddy's still covered body.

Eddy groaned as Double-D slinked his tongue up Eddy's chest, the sticky syrup came off and Double-D swallowed it. Eddy grabbed Double-D's hat and pulled it off, all the long black hair fell out and onto his shoulders. Eddy sniffed the hat at the very height that his sensory organs could allow, it was some kind of shampoo, don't expect him to remember what it was...he wasn't the smart one in the relationship...he was the man in it.

Double-D began to suck on Eddy's neck, nibbling some skin that had gotten into Double-D's gap in his teeth. Eddy's right hand ran up Double-D's leg until he found the underwears.

Eddy felt it, then said, "Oh, is Marion wearing some lace?"

Double-D raised up, blushing warmly, he then got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Hey good-looking, where you going?"

"Surprise for you, Edward." came the voice. Eddy knew what this meant, he quickly reached into the nightstand droor and pulled out the Cherry Lube and that retarded Kama Sutra that Double-D made him read.

Eddy yanked off his boxers, throwing them into the close hamper, it landed right in and the lid closed, 'Ha, 10 points!' he thought as he laid back down. The hamper, almost in an instant, fell down and the boxers fell out onto the floor.

"Son of a..." he began until he heard a noise in the bathroom.

"Almost ready for me?"

Eddy zipped his mouth and laid back in bed, "I'm always ready for you!"  
It began to rain outside, the water fell from the sky and pattered against the window of the bedroom. The house had been Eddy's possession since his parents left it to him when he turned 18, they had found a better place out of town.

He worked for the Peach Creek Construction and came home everyday to his partner, Double-D. Ed came over every now and then, but since he had gotten married to May Kanker, they spent more time at the old trailer park, having kids and earning their welfare checks. It seemed everyone had changed since the old days.

Double-D, came out of the bathroom, he had ruby lipstick, eyeliner, and his hair in a french braid. He was wearing a black bra, black lace panties, black heels, and an old army helmet that Eddy had robbed off of Rolf from the foreign kid's old collection of war relics. "Well, General, how are you going to take down your enemy?"  
Eddy, laughing a bit, then replied, "First I'm going to head down on the front and then take them from the rear...and make them squeal."

Double-D walked up to the bed and crawled up to Eddy, "Fuck this...Eddy, take it down."

With out a secon's hesitation, Eddy jumped onto Double-D, kissing his neck and biting his skin as his hands moved lower and lower to grab the panties. He looked down, seeing that Double-D was rock hard, he then moved lower. Double-D looked down to see Eddy slowly and rudely taking his time with the panties. Finally, Double-D just pulled them off for him. Eddy grinned and shrugged at Double-D, then he moved in. Taking Double-D's cock into his mouth, he started off with suckling on the head like it was woman's tit.

He then slobbered and spat all over the dick and then sucked it off. He licked the cock hard with his tongue, taking his time with every little space of skin untouched by him. He shoved his mouth over the meat and moved his head up and down until he was stroking it with lips. His hands held onto Double-D's smooth thighs and massaged the muscles. He knew Double-D loved it when he did this.

Double-D moaned loudly, "Oh, goodness me, Eddy!" He pinched and prodded at his nipples until they were hard and his cock throbbed, it was almost that time. He looked down, "Eddy...I'm...cumming...uhhhh!"

Double-D squirted a load into Eddy's mouth, Eddy took it in, then moved up to Double-D, "Open."

Double-D opened his mouth, and Eddy snowballed with Double-D. Double-D swallowed it all and then smiled.

Eddy then grabbed Double-D's legs and pulled him over. Then he grabbed Double-D's waist and pulled him up to the bed. Slowly, Eddy then squirted a little of the lube onto his cock and rubbed it in and around, even on the sack. Then he eased it into Double-D's rectum and squeezed off some, to the point it was dripping onto the bed. He yanked it out, making Double-D scream in pain.

Eddy then said, "This can hurt if you make it hurt, I'm going to show you whose the man in the relationship."

"Okay?"

Eddy then rammed his cock into Double-D's ass, Double-D screamed and yelled, "Oh Fuck me!"  
Eddy then arched his back, slamming his lover's ass hard and harder until it was feeling great. He then reached under and grabbed Double-D's nipplese, pinching and twisting them.

At the window, unbeknownst to any of them, Marie Kanker was walking by and heard screeching noises. She peered into the window, seeing what was happening, "Holy God..." she said to herself. She knew that her love was now someone's elses; but by the looks of it to her, he was now a sex slave. She watched in disgust as Eddy hammered into Double-D with any thought to it. She saw now that Double-D was crying.

Inside, Double-D was crying, but it didn't stop Eddy. Eddy finally slammed him eight more times and then came deep inside of Double-D's anus. He yanked it out, seeing blood and cum on the bed, and his dick. "Double-D, will you please stop bleeding?" he asked. Double-D fell over on his side, holding himself.

"Whats wrong baby?" he leaned over to Double-D, then asked, "Didn't you like it?"  
Double-D smiled, then said, "Maybe I should fuck you in the ass, see what you think?"  
Eddy chuckled, then he grabbed the back of Double-D's neck and bent it back until the boy stopped struggling, "You liked it, you fucking liar."

"Eddy, that hurts!" he said.

Eddy let go of him, then said, "I gotta go to work, clean up my bed, fucking whore."

Eddy then got up, walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out, Double-D was rubbing his sore ass, he then said, "Dry up, its not my fault you can't take it."

When Eddy left the house, Double-D took a shower, then cleaned and doctored his lacerated rectum. He walked out, wearing a towel, he then pulled off the sheets and blankets, throwing them into the washer. He walked into the kitchen, to see a the form of Marie Kanker sitting at the kitchen table.

"Marie...what a nice surprise..." he started off, somewhat embarrassed from him finding her in the house, while he was unclothed. He immediately went for another towel, but Marie stopped him and pulled him over to the chair, "Stop being so protective, I seen all you got anyways." she said in a playful mood.

He looked at her, then asked, "How did you get in here?"  
Marie looked around, to the broken lock on the door, then smiled. He stood up, but she pushed him back down, he shivered when his ass hit the chair.

"Double-D, I saw what Eddy does to you." she said. Double-D gulped, then said, "Uh, nothing, why would you think he does anything...?"  
"He raped you, I saw it in the window, " she replied. He looked around, then looked down, "He didn't rape me, he just shows me who he thinks is the boss, he's got low self-esteem."

"Thats bull-fucking-shit!" she replied in a hoarse tone. He looked up, "Language please, Marie."

"Double-D, please, don't stay here and take this shit from him...you can stay with me, I got one of them trailers myself, near Ed's place." she pleaded in a low manner. Double-D shook his head, then stood up, "Marie I can't, he gave me everything when my parents died of colon cancer last year."

She looked at him with anger, "And for what price, now he can fuck you anytime he wants! Your his personal fuckee...Double-D!"

Double-D looked at her, what was he supposed to do. She was right, he knew that, but he couldn't betray a friend...

Just then, a screeching noise broke the silence. Eddy was pulling back up into the drive way, Double-D looked over to see Eddy's lunchbox on the table. Double-D knew that Eddy didn't like the Kankers, especially since Ed had married one of them. He saw it, Eddy was walking up to the door, sticking his key into the door and...

TO BE CONTINUED... rEAD, REVIEW, FLAME THE F*** OUT OF IT...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Note: Some violence, verbal abuse, and steaminess to follow...

Eddy entered the door, his senses were not keen, but he knew the smell of dirt and grime anywhere, especially "that" smell. _Kankers!_

He slowly walked down the hall, hearing faint sounds of whispering within the crevices of his house. He often heard them, it was the sounds of his beloved worrying about every little stain or every little spot. Sometimes he would surprise his sweetheart with a clean shirt or something, so long as he got to touch him inappropriately later on. This was the joys of being together.

He looked around, then let out a hearty, "Honey, I'm home, for the moment."

In the kitchen, Double-D quickly pulled Marie beneath the table. He looked at the pale blue-haired beauty and said, "Stay down and please be silent."

"No, I'm going to show that sumbitch that he can't fuck with or in you again!"

Double-D, remembering how violent Eddy had got when Jonny and Plank came to return a stolen newspaper, quickly put his hand over Marie's flapping jaws and said, "Marie...please, don't bring violence and unforgivable frenziness down on us..."

She attempted to speak, but gave up after it came out muffled and murmuring. Double-D gulped quickly, hearing Eddy's footsteps approaching the kitchen, he whispered, "Promise me you will not intervene on my behalf."

She nodded, then he got up and walked over to the lunchbox.

Eddy entered with a smile and ever-so paranoid behavior. He looked at Double-D and said, "Forgot my lunch, you packed dessert right?"

Double-D, perspirating to unknown amounts of stress, replied, "Oh...I...uh..."

Eddy shook his head, quickly giving Double-D a smooth and extremely unnerving kiss to his lips. He then said, "I guess that will do, but tomorrow, I want a piece of pie or something...got it?"  
Double-D, blushing redder than Rolf's nana's radishes's grandfather, simply nodded breathlessly. Eddy then brushed his fingertips across Double-D's smooth cheek and said, "I'm sorry about this morning...maybe I was being too hard on you."

Double-D looked at him, then he saw it: Marie was slowly coming up behind Eddy. He gulped and said, "Marie! No!"

Marie shoved into Eddy. Eddy turned around with a angry red face. He then said, "What in the fuck is going on here!"  
Marie then yelled, "You leave him alone right now, or I'll hurt you pipsqueak!"  
Eddy, slightly elongated, looked at Double-D and said, "Company?" he then shoved Marie into the table, and threw his fist into a swing that busted Double-D to the ground with a broken nose and upper lip. Warm crimson began to flow from Double-D's numbed face.

Suddenly, Marie leapt onto Eddy's back, wrapping her arms around his throat whilst he swayed back and forth attempting to swing her off. She kneed him in the back and used her right hand to punch him in the kidneys. He screeched and then moved backwards until he had collapsed her into the shelf of cookbooks and other educational articles. He then turned around to view her.

This was already turning into a tiresome day.

Marie, looking up at Eddy with every amount of hate that she could create, used the energy from her hyperactive heart and drove her knuckles into his nether parts. She quickly reduced him from a standing giant to a kneeling whiner.

She squatted and sat on his chest, then she looked at the groaning Eddy. He spat at her, making the mascara in her eyes run down her face. She stared at him, as the mascara seemed to create the metaphor that she was crying death over him.

Marie then said, "You nasty son of a bitch, you know we all thought that what you did for Double-D was amazing and very sweet. But no, you have to prove to be a pervert and a viscious bastard. Well, Double-D is coming home with me, and your not going to find him, and if you ever come looking for us...I'll kill you and anybody you bring. Got it, bitch?"

Eddy stared at her, his testicles burned with pain, the left one was ruptured beyond belief as blood began to run down his legs. He looked at Marie, he hated himself for being scared, but most of all, he hated that he believed her. He then said, "I'm going to destroy you...and when Double-D comes back to me, I'm going shove my fist so far up his-" he was interupted as Marie grabbed the sides of his head and slammed him into the floor, knocking his ass out.

Double-D, injured and hurt, with a broken face and a broken dignity, curled into the fetal position. He cried silently over the string of events. And even worse that everything else seemed to be disappearing. Nothing in the room could break into his barrier. He was alone and cold.

Marie slowly crawled over to Double-D and wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, he felt her warmth combine with his and he slowly said, "M-Marie?"

"I'm here Double-D."

She hugged him ever so tightly as they bother lay on the cold kitchen floor. Soon, Marie knew that Eddy would awake and be on the warpath, they had to leave. She stood up, her body hurt from being slammed around the kitchen. But she knew that the almost-vegetative Double-Dwas in a greater worse shape than she...so, with slight difficulty, she lifted him into her arms and carried him out of the house.

Marie laid him into the old pickup truck she had been left by her mother. Marie got the truck; May got the house; and Lee got the ship-in-the-bottle. A sweet divide for the family, even if their mother was serving a lengthy sentence in prison for murders of all three of her husbands. Marie knew it wouldn't be long before she got parole...only 3 life-terms, 2 death-penalties, and 50-years each offense.

Not long at all...

She drove through the town of Peach Creek and into the traler park. She kept going through, looking around to everything that had changed.

Kevin and Nazz had gotten married, even though they both cheated on each other. Or, at least Kevin did with Rolf. Sarah had left for Peach Creek University, to study a degree in Anger Management. She had always been a little angry, but for the time being, she was trying to help others with their problems. Jimmy, himself a little fruity, had started a fashion store that quickly blossomed into something large. An empire of stores, shooting Jimmy to the billionaire lifestyle. Jonny and Plank, well, they stayed the same.

Marie drove through the forest until she came across her own trailer. It was small on the outside, but the inside was larger than some of their house interiors. She parked as usual in the lot and carried her new desire into her home. She sat him on the sofa and said, "Baby, do you want anything to eat or drink or..."

"Yes, Marie, I want...a hug." was the faintful reply from the swollen lips of Eddward. Marie was more than happy to help. She put her arms around Double-D and rested his head on her chest. It was such a sweet thing that she had in her arms. The poor little guy, she thought, he needs some true love in his life.

He looked at her, then slowly, he said, "M-M-Marie?"

"Yes, my very special Double-D?"  
"Can I stay here for a little while, I'll do whatever chore you wish, but I don't wish to go back to Eddy's for the time being..." he was all too nervous for this. She looked at him and said, "I already said you could and you are..."

Eddy slowly awoke with a burning pain in his testiculare region and a throbbing headache from hell. He looked around and noticed all the broken shit around his kitchen. "FUCKING WHORE!" Eddy screamed with blood spouting from his lips. He was more than a little pissed and very very angry. He sat up, using his hands to pull himself to the table in the living room. He grabbed the telephone and dialed a number, "Hello?"  
"Ed! Get your fucking ass over here now!"

"But Eddy, Ed, Jr. is having a soccer game today and I have to drive-"

"Now! You fucker, now!"

He slammed the phone on its base and then slowly breathed in pain. He groaned in angry agony and then grabbed the picture of him and Double-D, taken when they were united, with the hand-made frame. He threw it at the window, where it broke through and busted onto the road outside.

Eddy began to burn with anger as he plotted his revenge on Marie fucking Kanker and Double-Fucking-D.

Now...now...hold in your enthusiasim, the next chapter is in the works. Please review for me...the more reviews the more chapters...Read it. weiveR it. F It.

L

A

M

E


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A/N hey guys, sorry it took so long, I didn't think anyone would like my new chapter...oh well, stupid me. This one may be short, but enjoy.

Double-D was upset.

Putting it mildly wasn't the case, he was truly upset. Marie was slowly watching over him with her beautiful eyes, he was so attractive, she couldn't understand why Eddy would hurt him. It was something that she would never get about boys. Why would they hurt the ones they love?

She looked down to him and asked, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I-I'm scared. I fear that we may have breached our safety with Eddy being angry at us. But I needed to get from him, he has changed ever so much. His mood swings are truly terrifying," and with that, the poor sockheaded boy was back to crying and curled in a fetal position.

"Eddward," Marie spoke ever so softly.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't cry, I showed him what it means to be a man, he won't hurt you anymore. I said so."

"Oh," he smiled a bit, "Your the queen of the world I suspect?"

"Maybe..."

She leaned down to kiss his poor cold lips. He used to fear when she would do such things, but now, he needed affection and love. It was only a matter of seconds before roles were changed and he was atop of her. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Take me here, Double-D."

"O-O-Okay," he stuttered slowly. She slid his boxers below his legs and marveled at his average sized cock, it was obvious from the way his balls were swollen that he hadn't used them in a while. She smiled and guided him into her. He looked at her, slowly, pulling the hat from his head to show her his hair. She sighed and leaned up to kiss him with her wet lips.

He started thrusting her, making her coo and moan slightly with every release and tug. She leaned up to lick and suckle his nipples, it was awesome how she could twirle her tongue, or so he thought. She raised up and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me harder, sockhead."

Suddenly, the walls seemed to tear and crack around him and Double-D looked around in terror. He couldn't believe it, there were tons of Kevins sitting around him, watching him fuck her. They were all chanting, "Double-Dork, Double-Dork, Doube-Dork..."

He looked down to see Eddy beneath him, albeit with blue hair and perfect lips.

"What?"  
"Come on baby, you can do it..."

He started going harder and faster. Marie was enjoying it, laughing it up, if only she knew that Double-D in his fragile mind was seeing the form of Eddy. He remembered how it had been, Eddy's taunts would only belittle Double-D, making him useless to be on top and giving Eddy all the control. Now Double-D was ontop and he was controlling himself. By now, it seemed that everytime Marie moaned with a smile, Eddy screamed in pain.

The angst got to him and now Double-D was blaring it up, ramming into her Marie with all his might and speed. He was smiling and laughing, as was she, but the doppelganger of Eddy was screaming and howling in pain. Finally, the big moment came and Double-D came deep inside of Marie and pulled it out to put the last bit on her tummy. He closed his eyes in anguish, allowing his senses to come back to him.

He opened them to see Marie below him, licking his cum from her stomach, she smiled and said, "Oh my God, Double-D, I can't believe you didn't become a pornstar when you graduated..."

"Y-Yeah, you mean I did good?"

"Good, fuck, you blew me away with your skills, I knew you'd like it rough," she replied, poking the tip of his nose with her finger. He got off of her and lay next to her on the bed. She warmed up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing...I'm very well, thank you my dear," Double-D replied with a smile.

Eddy was sitting just getting out of an intensive care unit, with a note that he'd paid the doctor to sign.

"Fucking whoring Gothic bitch," Eddy squealed as he got into the car with Ed, Marie had cost him the use of his left testicle and ruptured the right one as well. He gritted his teeth, "That's it."

Ed looked at him, "Uh Eddy, what's it?"  
"Shut up Mono-dumb ass and drive to your trailer, I got a date with a hot red head and she wants as much revenge as I do..."

"You mean Lee?"

"No shit!"

Why does Lee want revenge against Marie? Will Edd be okay? Is Ed clueless, yes... Prepare to find out next time...R&R


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

We're sure going along the story pretty good aren't we? Well, for those of you who are still tuned in, I' have three new chapters written out and I'll be publishing them one by one over a few days...until then, without further adieu, may I present...Chapter Four...

Eddy wasn't in the best of moods as he got out his car and walked up to the busted up trailer that was one of many busted trailers in the park. The rednecks and inbreds had all done their best to make it look awful and they had succeeded. Eddy sighed and knocked on the door of the shitty place, Ed on the other hand just stayed in the car, knowing how Lee Kanker would act when she saw the man her sister had abandoned her for, leaving her and Marie to care for their sickened mother.

Sad times indeed.

Eddy knocked again, only to be met by the sound of, "Who da' fuck is it?"  
"It's me, open the door bitch!"

The door was wrenched open with so much force the bottom hinge tore off of the frame, Lee Kanker was beautiful like Marie, or remotely cute like May, she was a fiery redhead whose freckles had taken the best of her. Ever since the surgery to get rid of her third eye, things had been down hill from them. It was sad, especially since Eddy remembered all the times in junior high when the bitch and her sisters would rape and humiliate him and the other Eds, of course it was all..."good fun".

Lee put down the crack pipe and said, "My man, come to get a little?"  
"I'd rather stick my cock in the the black hole of calcunta."

"Where's that?"

"I dunno, listen Lee, I have a problem on my hands...your fucking sister stole my lover and now, she's poisoning his mind with her lies. I want him back. And I want her DEAD!"

Lee wiped the spit from her face and said, "Oh yeah? What's in it for me if I help you out?"

"Don't you have a score to settle with your sister?"

"Oh yeah..."

Lee then grabbed Eddy's collar and pulled him up to her nose level, "I ain't settling for revenge pipsqueak."

"Don't call me that, I AM NOT LITTLE!"

With a swift right, Lee was on the ground, and Eddy on top of her, waylaying into her face. The old bitch could take it. But Eddy wanted her to feel his pain, to taste it. Ed got out quickly, but a gruff stare from Eddy paused him in his place. Eddy then said, "That's it! Your going to fucking help me, bitch, just the trio of us. Me, the brains; Ed, the bron; and you, the whore..."

"Fuck you," Lee spat blood at Eddy.

Eddy squeezed her jaw and looked in her eyes, "I haven't fucked a woman in years, but I'm about to make an exception, dirty slut."

Lee became instant pudding his hands and replied, "I love when you talk dirty to me, how longs it been since we had a love fest, Eddy Skipper Locke?"  
"Not long enough," Eddy replied, irked at having his middle name used. He then said, "Lee, get your drugs and get in the motherfucking car."

"You got honey," Lee replied.

Ed walked up to Eddy and said, "Uh Eddy, from whence where are we going?"  
"Shut the fuck up Lumpy, tell me, how long has it been since you had a drink?"

Ed thought. His mind was loopy after his first three years as an alcoholic. The college dropout years hadn't been used wisely. Albeit he had a good wife and children that weren't retarded like himself. It was all in Ed's background, the day his mother took him to the hospital and discovered he had an IQ of 55...tragic indeed. His alcoholism hadn't made him any smarter, yet it never does in the end.

He looked at Eddy, "About 8 months and twelve hundred moments."

"Fucking A, I'd say it's time for a new one."

Eddy knew it was alcohol. Alcohol was going to make Ed his fucking slave, just like drug induced sex was going to make Lee his other slave, he was no doubt prepared to get Double-D back however he could. It was going to be difficult, but Eddy wasn't planning on going about this straightaway, after all, how many people can actually kill a woman and then take back their lost love?

Eddy didn't know and sure didn't care, as he handed Ed the pocket bottle of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. Ed guzzled it and seemed to change in more ays than one. It was amazing. He was almost catatonic... Now, Eddy thought, now I have the rights to do what I need to do...

-Break-

Double-D and Marie were laying in bed after a glorious fucking that had taken the breath out of both of them. It was amazing and Marie was starting to learn that Double-D had a very wild imagination. Double-D looked at her and said, "M-Marie?"  
"Yeah dear?"  
"Why have you never moved on and gotten married?"  
"Because."

"Why," he inquired, "May I ask?"

"Because, you never asked me to..."

"Surely I'm not the only one for you?"  
"No, sugarplum," she smiled as she kissed him repeatedly, "You are and I only want you and your entire life to be with me. I don't worry about tomorrow or yesterday, I worry about what's right in front of me..."

She kissed double-d and slowly made her way beneath the blankets and began re-introducing her lips to his the only Double-D that didn't wear the sock at the moment.

Double-D moaned as he laid back, Marie sucking him off, he was set. Yet he could only wonder, what in fact was Eddy doing at the moment?

-Break-

"Do it Ed," Eddy nagged at Ed who held the .38 Special in hand.

"But Eddy," Ed replied, "I can't."

In front of the two of them, Jimmy Sanders lay beaten and bloodied. He was pleading with his eyes and wishing he was somewhere else. Lee was beside them, the joint in her hand was smoking up the cabin. The three punks were re-dressed in tattered formal costumes they'd stolen from Jimmy's house. Only after they'd stretched the clothes out did they fit, leaving them ugly as sin.

"Ed," Lee yelled, "Fucking pull the trigger, you a man ain't ya?"  
Edd pulled the weed from Lee and puffed it, he then said, "Lee, shut your filthy mouth or I'm going to cork it up with my dick."

Jimmy looked at them pleadingly.

Ed held the gun up at point blank range, the versions in his head were playing. He could fire the gun and the slug would travel from the gun and enter into Jimmy's head, spraying his brains all over the back wall. Or he could shoot him in the stomach and the trio would beat him to death. Or torture.

Ed was sweating heavily, Edd leaned in and said, "Let me help...Ed, you pull that trigger, or we're not friends..."

Ed seemed hurt, but unphased.

Eddy slapped the giggling Lee and then re-spoke, "Here, Ed pull that motherfucking trigger...or I'll kill your family...your choice, dumbshit."

Ed knew what he had to do, he held the gun up and pull the trigger...

CLICK!

-end of chapter iv-

wait till chapter V to see what happens next. In the meantime, review and flame. New criticism or love. I don't care. My stories my mission...my fans...awooga!

Lataz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I can't believe it. Maybe we might see a chapter 8 or 10 soon enough? Here we go... by the way, TotalWierdo666 thanks for the reviews...

Chapter Five

Jimmy flinched, Ed looked at the gun, only to see that it hadn't been loaded with bullets. He shrugged as Eddy jumped up and down laughing his ass off. Lee was laughing too, Ed sweated slowly and looked at Eddy, "Why would you do that to me?" 

"Because dumbass, I needed to make sure that you would listen to my orders, which you have done...good job," Eddy smiled, a disgusting grin on his disgusting face. He then grabbed Lee by the back of her head and pulled her back, then he got his lips to her ear, "I need a little oil on my dipstick...fucking think you can help me?"

Lee smiled with her fucked up teeth, "Goddamn right I can help you..."

"Good, Ed!" Eddy yelled at his mildly retarded friend, "Kill the fucker..."

"Huh?" Jimmy jumped, as Ed came flying at him with bared teeth. Blood and guts were soon flying around the place as Eddy and Lee started kissing and performing unmentionable things with their hands.

-Break-

Double-D was riding with Marie as they drove around Peach Creek City, it was a beautiful day. Marie drove, while holding Double-D's hand tightly. The sex had been incredible for the last two days and they needed a day off, or, in any case, a new venue to spill spunk on. Double-D then leaned in and began to whisper in her ear, "I want you Marie, I want us to become more than just, as you would say 'fuck-buddies'."

"Oh?" Marie asked, slowing down as the van in front of her was slowing as well. Double-D nodded, reaching in his pocket to find the box that contained the one thing that he thought he'd never be able to give to her. It was a box that contained a 24K diamond and gold ring...

He pulled it out and asked, "Marie Kanker, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh god Double-D, of course I'll be yours...I always was...and I always will be..."

They pulled in for a kiss, as the van in front of their care quickened up the road and they slowly rode down the busy road. It was amazing kiss, Marie could do magical things with her lips.

They pulled off onto a country road.

Double-D yanked open the door and began to run into the summer touched woods, with Marie running behind him with open arms. They both laughed and howled at each other. Marie tackled Double-D and they rolled down a hill of beautiful green grass that had been warmed by the heat of the sun that pressed down on the ground. They kissed and pushed with their lips into each other. Marie then whispered, "Take me...here..."

Double-D then began to have glorious sex with his new fiancee. It was amazing. They did every style they could think about Doggy, cowgirl, missionary, reverse cowgirl, 69, t-squared, standing, kneeling...pure fucking...

-Break-

Ed woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, "Hello?" 

"Ed, where are you, you didn't pick Junior up from the soccer game..."

"I'm helping Eddy with revenge, I'll be home around four tomorrow..."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe?"

"Fuck Ed, don't ever call here again unless you learn to shut your fucking mouth when it comes to alcohol. Fuck!" she slammed the phone off. Eddy then came into the closet with Ed, "Listen up, we got a friend to visit, remember Nazz?" 

"Yeah, she's a writer now..."

"Yeah, well we're gonna learn where that fucking bitch of a sister of Lee's lives...from Nazz, she knows all about this shit...plus she owes me some pune..."

"Eddy," Ed pleaded, "We're gonna get in trouble. You already made me kill Jimmy...I can't rape Nazz too..."

"You'll do as I say," he replied sticking a funnel in Ed's mouth and pouring straight whiskey into it.

...'

Whats gonna happen next? Review and help keep the story alive... Just hope that Nazz has any idea whats going to happen... R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Double-D slowly woke up in the trailer he was living in. He looked at the roof, slowly making out the sketches that had been drawn out by the ever so creative fiancee of his. He felt his face, he was growing a beard, something that he had not been allowed to do with Eddy around. He smiled, that fucker wasn't going to be getting around him anytime soon. He slowly heard sounds coming from the broken door. Marie was talking to a woman who was crying badly, he stood up and walked over to listen.

"May," Marie's beautiful voice broke the whimpering, "Slow down and tell me what's got ya strung up?"

"Big Ed, he's drinking alcohol again, he's been coerced, I can sense it...!" May whimpered, as she began to cry wildly again. Marie couldn't help much, having a red headed boy on her lap. Double-D gulped, he then made himself known, "What else did my dear friend tell you?" 

"He said he was helping Meddley with Revenge!"

"Meddley?" then it struck him, "EDDY!"  
Marie looked up and saw the pain begin to fill Double-D's face. She raised up, "We have to do something."

"No kidding."

-Break-

Ed slowly cried as Eddy drove the truck to a sweet cabin near a river.

Lee looked at her man and said, "Am I gonna get a turn at that whore?"

"Well," Eddy thought, "I was hoping for a gang bang myself..."

'Awe..."

Ed looked at the two and said, "I'll watch through the windows."

Eddy span 180 degrees around and grabbed Ed by his neck, "NO you'll fucking do it bitchy!"

Ed sighed. They pulled up and got out. Each had a hammer and a knife. Eddy looked at the door and said, "Ed, if you please."

"Uh.,.:"

Eddy rolled his eyes and threw Ed into the door and knocked it off it's hinges. Eddy and Lee rushed in as Ed regained himself. He looked around, the place had been lived in but it was empty at the moment. He looked around, trying to find where Nazz could have gotten off to. Suddenly, Lee turned around to see a mallet smash into her face. Nazz was prepared, she had seen the truck up the road, she was prepared to take down anybody who was there.

She noticed Ed and Eddy, she dropped the mallet, "Hey dudes, what are you guys up to?"  
Eddy gritted his teeth, "Im up to you bitch!"

"Excuse me?" 

Lee was up and had Nazz on the ground before anything could be said. She then yanked her by her blonde hair and flung her into the kitchen chair. Lee then used the laptop wire to tie her hands behind the chair. Eddy looked at the laptop, typed some extra words, and then smashed it into the table. Nazz screamed as Eddy then said, "Please, I'll do anything, thats all I have..."

"I know you will."

-break-

Marie and Double-D were driving around the city, looking for Ed. They got as far out as Lemon Brook and decided to go back. Marie looked at Double-D, "We'll find them."

"I know."

"I just don't know where they would get off to."

Suddenly, Double-D noticed Eddy's truck. He jumped, "Stop baby!"

Marie stopped and parked. THey got out, Marie secretly pulling her pistol from beneath the seat. And then ran into the house. They walked right in as Eddy was shoving his cock inside of Nazz's mouth. Double-D yelled, "Eddy!"

"Double-D?"

"Bye!"

Marie aimed and fired.

-break-

Where did she shoot...? What will happen? Wanna know? Review some more!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN!

(Flashback: The Cul-De-Sac, twenty-three years earlier)

Ed and Eddy were creating a "Bottomwess Ed" stand,when Eddy noticed a new kid on the block. He smiled and said, "Ed, take a look at the new kid on the block."

"Where?"

"Greetings, I'm Eddward, my family just moved here..."

(Flashback over; present day)

Everything was quite, silence was ever so strong in the cabin. Nazz was breathing heavily, Eddy was burning with pain, Ed was drinking from the whiskey bottle, Double-D and Marie were grunting. Finally, Lee broke the silence, "NOOOO!"

Eddy looked down to notice that his dick was covered in blood, and he was missing one of his testicle. A gaping, warm hole covered in running blood was where it once stood. He gritted his teeth and ran towards Marie, she shot again and pinned him in the stomach. He leapt, knocking the gun from her hand, and then, he began to beat into her. She cried out, "Double-D, run!"

Double-D, standing in the corner, began to whimper as he saw the scene. Suddenly, Lee stood up, only to have Nazz jump up and attack her. They both fell into the kitchen, where Nazz gained the upper hand and began to choke her. Lee, being thoughtful to some extent, grabbed a steak knife and began to stick it in and out of Nazz's chest. Nazz screamed as she felt the blade pin new places of her. She fell to the ground, blood everywhere, as Lee finished with eigh more stikes.

Ed, on the other hand, was drinking wildly from his bottle and crying his eyes out. Lee was up soon enough and had attacked Double-D. He groaned as she stabbed him in the gut, "You like that, Sockfucker?"

A bullet struck Lee in the head, brains spattered the wall and Double-D, as Marie stood up. Her face was a mess and bloody. She looked at Double-D, who was now passed out, she sighed. She turned to see Ed and said, "Ed, get home to May, right now!"

Ed dropped his bottle and said, "Okiedokie, Marie..." and with that, he was gone.

Marie turned to Eddy, who was holding his stomach, then she said, "I told you to leave everyone alone, your over short-shit."

Marie turned and woke Double-D, who was saddened. She then said, "Come on dear, we gotta get you home."

-break-

Marie soon had Double-D out of the door. He looked at her and said, "I'm sorry baby."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong."

"I'm just sorry."

"It's alright..."

Suddenly, without warning, Marie was knocked to the ground as Eddy beat her with a hammer. Double-D, eyes burning then leapt at Eddy, who was taken by surprise and began to roll around the ground. Finally, Double-D had gotten Eddy to a hil and they began to roll down the hill. It was there, a cliff overlooking a waterfall, much like the one they had survived when they needed to find Eddy's brother. It seemed like only yesterday.

Eddy kicked Double-D off of him and pulled out a pistol. "You ready to die sweetheart?"

"Are you?"

"SHut up!"

Eddy fired his gun, hitting Double-D in the chest, where he fell on the ground.

"Double-D, I loved you."

BANG!

What shall happen next?

Remember, reiews equal new chapters


	8. Chapter 8

Double-D fell to his knees, a gaping bloody hole in his stomach, Eddy had shot him.

Meanwhile, Eddy was laying on the ground, Marie had fired off her weapon 4 times in the back of his head. Blood was everywhere, it was a vulgar mess. Everything was distasteful to the extremities of life. Marie sighed and quickly ran over to Double-D.

"Marie?"

"Baby!" she screamed, "I'm here, I can't believe this is happening….no!"

Slowly, they kissed and Double-D, dimming fast, looked at her and said, "You really were the best thing that ever happened to me…"

And with that, Double-D quaked a little and sighed, bleeding to death on the ground, soaking Marie in the blood as well. She sobbed loudly, taking his beanie in her hands to wipe her tears off.

-break-

Ed was back at the trailer, his family had taken him back, happily…if not ashamed of him for becoming an alcoholic again.

-break-

Eddy's body lay where it was ruined. His evil grin still plastered on his face. A slight hint of regret in his eyes.

Suddenly, everything began to darken, it began to lighten…it was horrible! And…

(PRESENT TIME)

Jonnyy 2x4 suddenly shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes and screaming. He then recomposed himself and looked at Plank, "Damnit Plank, you were right."

Plank stared at Jonny, then Jonny replied, "Yeah, no more soy beans and True Blood before bedtime!"

And, slowly, Jonny went back to bed.

A good peaceful sleep in the Cul-de-Sac, only three weeks after the fiasco at Eddy's Brother's Trailer. How long would it last? The nightmares… How long indeed.


	9. Authors Note

Lol

You all actually think that that's the end of this story?

Have I really gathered so much of your attention that you believe a shitty end like that is the end of this great Ed, Edd n Eddy Epic? Heck no. I'm working on a longer chapter, it will be divided, into3 chapters. I'm not stopping at so few chapters. Heck…I just wanted to pull your chain.

Sorry, little fun on my part…

Review this and show me your support for a new chapter that continues and isn't so retarded.

Yours

TheRebik


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sorry it took me a while, but I think you'll enjoy this new chapter. I don't know for sure, but if I know my fans…then I know I can mess up…

Slowly, Eddy looked around the empty room, it was raining outside and he could smell it on the air. He groaned. Double-D had shot him, but hadn't killed him. He knew that it was on now.

He looked around, Lee was in the back room, probably higher than a kite. Ed was gone, dumb fuck. That cocksucker Double-D and that whore Marie were probably rushing to the hospital or worse, out of the country. Eddy looked down and saw his nut on the floor, the pain gone between his legs. He looked down to notice…the weirdest thing.

Double-D had…stopped the bleeding? 

He shook his head, that couldn't be, could it? Why would he do that? Eddy had tried to kill him, repeatedly. He laid back, thinking to himself, why couldn't things go back to the way they were before?  
He sighed, "Hello?" he called out.

"Eddy?"  
"Yeah?"

Lee came out of the back room, naked of course. He looked up, "I'm alive!" 

She fell to his side and hugged him. She then told him how she had gotten knocked out, Ed was gone, and they had left. But Double-D, being OCD, had stopped Eddy from bleeding out and died. Eddy smiled, he knew it wasn't OCD…it was love.

Marie sat next to Double-D as he lay in the hospital bed. The white room was killer on the eyes, but sometimes you pay comfort for love. She held his hand tightly and smiled. He awoke and saw her, "Hello Marie…"  
"Hiya cutey-pie!"  
She leaned in and gave him a spectacular kiss. He looked at her and smiled, then said, "How am I?" 

"The doctor said the bullet missed any major organs, but just the same you'll be in pain for awhile," she replied. Suddenly, Ed came into the room and said, "Hey Double-D!"  
Marie immediately got in front of Double-D and said, "Back off you bastard!"

Ed teared up and began to cry aloud, "I just wanted to say hi!"

Marie herself started tearing up and said, "Oh, Big Ed, you can…go ahead…"

Ed ran over and hugged Double-D, squeezing him till his eyes were sure to pop out. Double-D managed to get out, "Glad to see you too Ed!"

Marie smiled at their reunion and then saw a shadow in the doorway. Somebody had come to visit, and then he stepped through the door. He had a square head, red hat, goatee, necklace, and clothes that looked deadbeat…they gasped. Ed growled, Marie tightened her fists…and Double-D's heart raced

"Hello girlfriend, I've been waiting…"


	11. Chapter 11

Eddy's brother, William, had been fired from his job following attempted assault charges. Not from the Eds, but actually on other children whom he had attempted to get in his trailer, when they fought back, he was found beating them up. The managers told him to beat it, and he was kicked out of Mondo-a-Go-Go Theme Park, but not before he purposefully set a fire on the grounds.

Mondo-a-Go-Go was Mondo-a-gone-gone…enough said.

He stepped through the door, he had heard about his brother and Double-D hooking up and decided it was time to use his older brother liberties to confiscate his brother's possession for himself. After all, if that slut gave herself to Eddy, then she would give his OLDER BROTHER a lot of attention. He was a sick man, 31 years old, pedophile and serial molester. He had severe problems. And nobody but the Eds and Kids knew about it…

Marie looked at him, "What are you doing here, pervert?"  
"Just wanted to check on my brother's girlfriend…make sure she was alright…" he sneered at the blue haired beauty. He was suave and had some class, but not enough to make a hard-boiled (yet soft hearted) Kanker Sister bend to his wit and charm.

Double-D looked at William and said, "I=I'm not a girl though!"  
William laughed his obnoxious, evil laugh and then said, "Of course you are, no BOY could possibly be as weak and such a pussy without committing suicide…so, if you act like a girl, then you are one…"  
Double-D sniffled in his nose and said, "But-But-But…"  
"But,-but nothing…your coming with me…" 

Marie grabbed a scalpel and grunted, "Over my dead body, motherfucker…"

William smiled and said, "Bring it on…bitch…"

Ed growled and ran towards William, who simply moved and Ed was knocked unconscious by the wall coming into contact with his skull. Marie then slashed, leaving a rip and red wound on William's chest. He clutched his wound and said, "Ahh, bitch!" 

He threw a punch, swinging his large, forceful fist into Marie's face; bringing her nose to expel blood profusely with such panache. She held back tears and tried to keep her eyes from blacking out, another punch met the other side of her face, and she was sent flailing over the room and into a table of instruments. William, now red-faced and angry, grabbed Double-D by his privates and then brought his ears to the young man's ear, "Your coming with me and if you fight, or act out…I'll kill you…"

Defeated, Double-D nodded and William proceeded to chew and suck on his ear. The way Eddy used to, but with more force. He then lifted Double-D up and pulled him towards the door. Somehow they were able to sneak past the doctors, nurses, orderlies, and secretaries. A feat to be sure. William duct-taped Double-D's hands and legs, ripped off his hospital gown and pushed him into the back seat of his convertible. He then started down the road, maybe a cross-country trip, with his new boy-toy wouldn't be a bad thought?

-meanwhile in the hospital-

Marie slowly felt her head ache with pain and looked around, Double-D was gone, and Ed was knocked solid. She rubbed her bloody face and said, "Oh God…help us…"

…

Well, looks like the worse has happened and now, Double-D's in deep shit. What will happen next? Will Eddy discover and be on their side? Will William kill him? Will anybody read this?

Read and Review…THANKS!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Holy Shit, I can't believe I've made it this far...whew, and what an adventure it has been thus far! Thanks btw for the reviews my fans/friends, remember the more you review, the more I continue...;)

William drove down the road, miles and miles from the hospital where he had captured his prize. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw Double-D lay there in a catatonic state, nude and defeated. He smiled.

Then he turned around slightly and caressed Double-D's cheek, "It's okay, my little fuck, we'll stop at a hotel before we go any further. This may be some jerkwater town, but I'm sure the motels at least have a bed with which I can turn a couple of tricks on you."

He slapped Double-D's cheek, relatively hard, and turned around to laugh in a completely perverse manner.

Double-D laid there, his cheek beginning to swell from the force of the slap. Why did he have to be such a fucking wuss? He never hurt anybody, violence wasn't his thing! He was smart, why couldn't people understand that fact? Wasn't there anybody that at least cared what he thought for just a little?

Marie, oh Marie, he thought...would you miss me, if I take my own life here? William was right, he had decided, Double-D really was a girl...

He couldn't bring himself to suicide, hell he didn't even like getting pricked with thumb-tacks! He just had to accept the fact that he was going to be a sex slave possibly for the rest of his life, or until William found something else to violate...which, knowing him and his obsession with Double-D's body, probably wouldn't happen until he either killed him or used him up. Fuck, what kind of a bullshit world was this?

Double-D, deciding to earn points and not get hurt anymor, slowly sat up and looked at William. "I'm sorry."

"What was that girlfriend?"  
"I said...I'm sorry, sorry that I tried to fight you all those times you tried to f-f-fuck me..."

William pulled the car over. _Could it really be this good of a red-fucking-letter day?_

He turned around, "And?" 

"And, I want you...Billy...like I want," he swallowed, "...Life."

William, turned on by the use of his name in such a hot way, smiled and said, "Oh yeah? So...you wanna prove that to me right now?"

Double-D, gulping slightly, nodded and hung out his tongue, "Yes, feed me please?"

William burst through the door and was quickly in the back seat of the car. He pulled out his pocketknife and cut the tape from D's hands. Double-D, slowly put one hand in William's pants and the other to his own feet, picking at the tape. William ripped his pants down and pulled Double-D's mouth ontop of his small, but somewhat thick cock. Double-D, remembering how Eddy liked his own meat sucked, started giving it his best.

William moaned, "Oh, eat that sausage you little bitch...do it...harder...make me scream."

Double-D felt the tape come loose, he looked at William and said, "Make you scream baby?"

"Do it, taste my sauce."

Double-D gulped, and as he felt William begin to cum, he proceeded to dig his teeth into William's cock, clamping down hard and pulling...making William freak out and scream. Then, for extra measure, Double-D took a bite out of William's balls. William started to bleed, profusely, from the bites. He began to tremble.

With his knowledge of the human anatomy, Double-D sank his teeth into William's thigh, cutting into the artery that pumped his sick blood through his body. William grabbed Double-D's hair and pulled him up to his face, "WHY?"

Double-D spat bloody spit on William's face and opened the door, falling out as William attempted to follow, only succeeding in bleeding to death before he was halfway out of the car. His body fell on the ground and his eyes closed. Double-D, his mind racing in several directions, quickly pulled off William's shirt, and his pants that had not yet gotten blood on them. He pulled out the wallet, finding it packed with $100 bills.

Getting dressed, he looked at all the blood in the backseat and William's body. He trembled hard, falling to his knees and spraying a mouthful of vomit all over the ground and tire. Another, and another, then he fell on the ground. Passed out from the exhaustion and the shock of what he had just done. He was scared, he was shocked...mostly, he was proud of himself for having the courage to do such a vile thing in order to save his life.

-meanwhile, back in the trailer park-

Marie was dressed, but dried blood still stained her face, it mattered not. She had to find Double-D, she had to save her lover...and, from the odd feeling in her stomach, she had to buy a test. Ed was already in the truck, and had it fired up. She grabbed her mother's double-barrel shotgun and was out the door before anything else happened. She got into the truck and before long, they were driving down the road and silence had invaded the truck. She looked at Ed, then broke the ice, "You know your a piece of shit right?"

"Huh?"

"You fucking heard me. Lets hope you don't see a beer can on the way there, I might have to drive and leave your ass with William."

"Fuck you, alien queen of planet cucumberia."

"Whatever," she said in a 'fuck-you' kind of way. This was already turning into an annoyance. William was going to get what he deserved. And, before it was over, Ed and Eddy were going to as well...

Well, whats going to happen next?

Will Marie find Double-D in a sticky situation? Will Ed kill Marie? Will my writing ever stop getting so grizzly? WHO KNOWS!

Read & Review...or flame, whatever you like. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the truck drove down the road, Marie kept her eye out for William's car and also looked out the corner of her eye to see if Ed was gonna pull anything. He didn't. He wasn't going to do shit, and she knew that he would die if he tried to do anything. She looked and that's when she saw it...William's car on the side of the road.

"Pull over Ed!"

"Okie-dokie!"

He pulled over and she jumped out, running over to the car. William was laying the back seat, which was covered in blood and everything was a mess. She looked over, holding her hand over her mouth to keep from puking, it didn't work...she vomited all over the ground and that's when she saw it. Footsteps!

She followed them while and found them end at the highway. She saw tread marks and she sighed. "Son of a bitch."

"What you found?" Ed sputtered, while leaning out the window of his truck.

"He's gone," she ran back and got into the truck, "William's dead as fuck, and Double-D is gone...come on, we need to follow the highway. I hope he's okay. I really do."

"I do too, honest."

"I know Big Ed," she sighed and sat back. This whole fucking month had been bullshit. She needed to take Double-D and leave...they needed to just go and not get back to Peach Creek. Aspen, now that was nice city, definitely a city to raise a family in. She would take Eddward and get the hell out of this small rats nest. She had to find a way out. But first she had to find Double-D!

-Cut-

Double-D had a blanket covering his nether regions. He was riding in the front seat, while a tall man drove down the road. He was so nice to have picked up Double-D, he had seen the poor genius standing at the highway naked and picked him up. He had seen some shit...but this guy had seen worse obviously. So he had picked him up and they were driving to the nearest town.

"So what's your name, uh friend?"

"Eddward, but you can call me Double-D."

"Oh, thats cool," he responded, "You can call me Therebik."

"Therebik? Hmmm...have you wrote a lot?"  
"Deja vu..."

Double-D didn't care where they were, he just needed to get out of this county...state...country...

-Cut-

Marie and Ed were driving like hell, while Marie looked out the window to look and see if anyone had her love in the car. Suddenly, Ed said, "Double-D's there!"  
She looked over and said, "Fuck, Ed pull them over!"

Ed did his best and honked several times. In the car, Double-D held his head, "Fuck...Ed's after me...Eddy must've sent him!"  
Therebik looked over and said, 'I'll settle this for you, little buddy."

Therebik pulled over and got out, taking a .9mm out of his seat and started unloading it into the truck. Windows blew out, tires popped, and Marie ducked in the floorboard. She screamed, "Ed, thats not them!"

Ed got out, "Double-D!"

Therebik fired the gun several times, hitting Ed in the stomach and legs and ribs. Marie got out, "Stop! Please!"

Double-D looked at saw her, he yelled, "Therebik, stop shooting!"

Therebik paused and said, "Who are you!"

Marie looked at him, "Double-D is my fiancee!"

"Oh," Therebik paused, "Well son of a fucking bitch."

What will happen next? Yes, I know, I shot Ed...sorry okay!

R&R


End file.
